First mission
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Hoshizora Makoto is a new employee at Funshin Shunbun. She is going to learn how to make delivery alongside her seniors-in-job. [OC centered story; Lot of random gayness]


**First mission**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Hi there! This will be my first Kanamemo fiction. This is a somehow direct follow-up to the end of the anime. I hoe you will like it!**

 **Summary: Hoshizora Makoto is a new employee at Funshin Shunbun. She is going to learn how to make delivery alongside her seniors-in-job. [OC centered story; Lot of random gayness]**

 **Note: So, I do not own any character mentioned her except for my OC…**

 **[-x-x-x-]**

It was finally spring, the beginning of a new hope for many. It was the time of the year where students were preparing to go back to school.

It was morning and the sun was slowly ascending higher in the sky. A young girl about 160 cm tall, with shoulder-length orange hair that was matching her tsurime orange eyes, with a long hime-cut as bangs completing her look, was wandering around the town, looking for a job.

She was wearing a grey baggy jean alongside and unbuttoned yellow shirt, revealing a white T-shirt inside. She wore light blue sandals and had a straw hat on her head. She had a childish face, but the shape of her intimidating eyes made more than one flinch.

The young girl stopped in front of a small two-floor building as she saw a flyer on the door. She couldn't help a smile to form on her lips and pushed the door open.

She was greeted by six figures who bowed at her as soon as she opened the door. "Welcome to Fuushin Shinbun!" they said in unison.

There was a tall girl wearing glasses and had a bottle of sake in hand. Next to her was a shorter girl with shoulder-length honey-blonde hair, followed by a raven-haired girl who was cuddling with a blonde girl which hair was in a mess. There were two other girls in the front; the first had dark-green hair and the second was the shortest among them and had blue hair.

The new incomer hesitated an instant, but decided to step in anyway. "A-ano… The name is Hoshizora Makoto. I just happened to see that you are actually hiring employees."

"You've came to the right place." The tiniest girl replied with a really cute pose. Makoto couldn't help but to droll over such cuteness.

"So, do you have any experience when it comes to delivering newspaper?"

The orange-haired girl slowly shook her head. "I never delivered newspaper before. Is that bad?"

"No; not really!" the petite girl motioned her to come in. The new incomer understood and stepped in, making sure to close the door behind her.

They went toward the back room and sat around the table. The honey-blonde-haired girl offered some tea and they started talking.

"So, how about you tell us more about you, Makoto-chan~" the woman with glasses asked as she placed an elbow on the table.

"Well…" the girl in question placed a finger on her chin and thought. "I am 16 and a second year at high school. My father is at the army and Mother remarried. I didn't want to live with my new father and decided to live on my own… but I somehow ran out of cash and now, I need a job."

"I see…" the small girl commented. "So, do you have any experience in whatever work you might have done before?"

"Let's see…" Makoto picked the cup of tea and took a small sip of it. She looked somehow elegant, the other had to admit. "I can cook few meals and can drive bikes and motorcycle. I did some part time job at a library once, but my employer got mad because I spent the day flirting with cute girls and not doing my job properly."

The other face-paled… The woman with glass watched her with admiration. "That's great, companion! Here; Have some of our special sake!" she poured some of the white liquid on a glass and gave it to their new guest.

"Thank you, but I am still underage, so…" the girl replied politely and then gave a reassuring smile to the still face-palling people. "But don't worry about it! All that happened two years ago and now I am mature. I will make sure to be professional when needed."

The petite girl let go of a sigh as she nodded her head. "Alright! I guess that I will hire you! You seem like someone who could handle these people." She pointed at the other five, earning a pout from the older and a tilt of the head from the messy-haired girl. "Anyway, I am Saki; but call me chief if you please!"

"Alright, chief!" Makoto saluted and stood from the chair, acting like a veteran soldier.

The girl with dark-green hair stood from her chair as well. "The name is Hinata! Let's get along well from now on!"

"That's great!" The orange-haired girl relaxed after seeing her co-worker's full-of-energy-ness. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-san!"

"I'm Nakamachi Kana! I will be looking forward in working with you, Hoshizora-san!" the girl who was preparing the tea smiled as she turned at their new assistant.

"You can call me Makoto; there is no need to be so formal." The high school girl walked to the petite girl and slightly bowed at her. "I will be in your care, Kana-senpai!"

"S-s-senpai…?" Kana stuttered as her face turned redder. The girl in front of her lifted her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes! Since you started sooner than me, that makes you the senior, so please treat me as a junior because I will be looking forward for some advices." Makoto said with a pure smile.

"But you're older that me." The young girl debated. "It would look weird if you were to call me senpai. How about we just act normally around each other?"

The taller girl's face lit up. "In that case, Kana-chan!" and with no summation, Makoto grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders and pressed her against her rather medium-sized chest. "You're cute! I really like cute things! I feel like I am going to enjoy my stay here!" her aura completely changed as she went on fangirling about her liking for cute things.

"And here we are with a second Haruka!" Hinata sighed. "And I thought she would be the mature type."

Meanwhile, the oldest among them gave a thumbs-up at the fun-bag airbag scene. "That's great, Makoto-chan!" and decided to join in the little party if it wasn't for Saki who smashed her head with a rolled-up pile of newspaper.

Makoto saw the angry look on the chief's face and understood the danger. She let go of Kana and took few steps back before whipping imaginary dusts from her clothes. "Sorry about that! I didn't mean to scare you actually. It's just that I can't resist seeing cute things, be it little girls, clothes or toys."

"Well…" Saki crossed her arms. "You should control yourself more. I don't want two Haruka in my life, you see."

"Alright! I will be more careful from now on." Makoto mock saluted, but no one gave it a care.

"Anyway, the name is Yume and this is my dearest Yuuki!" the orange-haired girl said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

The new employee couldn't help but to watch them with respect. They were so cutely open with their relationship. She gave them thumbs up of admiration.

Then came a white and brow cat. Everyone turned it as it mewed at the new stranger. Makoto smiled, leaned down and patted the cat's head only to sneeze second later. "She's so cute! Why am I allergic of cats in the first place? Why is fate so cruel?" she posed dramatically, almost falling into the ground if it wasn't for Hinata who caught her in time.

The two's eyes met a brief instant, and the tomboy quickly averted her gaze.

"So…" Saki finally decided to turn the page and to move into another topic. "Did you bring any stuff? Do you need something else?"

"Yes, I brought everything I need." Makoto stood straight again and patted at a backpack she was wearing the whole time earlier. "By the way, chief…."

"What is it?"

The orange-haired girl joined her fingers and fidgeted like a high school girl who got a crush. "I… I actually am into girls. I-I hope it's not a problem…"

The chief didn't say anything and turned to the other girls who nodded. "Of course! Why do you think Haruka is doing here? Just don't get overboard with it. You better behave well during work time."

The new employee's face lit up at that approval. "Thank you, chief! To be honest, I was desperate hours ago because the flourish woman banned me from her workplace saying something like being scared I would take her daughter's purity, but hey, I would never do that because I only do that with the girl's approval and…" Makoto spoke really fast and the others started to be confused. It was as if the person in front of them wasn't the shy or polite girl from earlier.

"Makoto…" Saki finally decided to interrupt her. "I understand, so please just stop."

"Alright, chief!" the girl finally returned into her more serious expression. "By the way, when does my first job start?"

"Well… I guess you can start tomorrow. They will lead you to your room later at the evening." Saki pointed at the staff members. "For now, they have to go for evening delivery while you cook us something for diner. That will be your first job, I guess."

That was when they realized that they spent more time chatting and ran to the main room, changed and picked a pile of newspaper each.

Kana wore a white summer dress and put the pile inside a small bag. Hinata wore a green shirt and blue shorts; put the newspapers on the back of one of the bike. Both Yume and Yuuki were wearing white shirt and jeans; making sure the papers were carefully placed on their respective bike. Haruka had a green shirt as well with a long green skirt; and like the others, placed the pile on the back of the bike.

The five exited the workplace after making sure everything was in order. "We're off!" they all yelled in unison and drove away.

Meanwhile, Saki walked toward her office and started working on some budgets when Makoto went to the changing room. The high school girl decided to wear a frilly pink shirt and yellow knee-length skirt, placed her hat on the table and started scanning through the fridge for something to prepare.

…

The five girls were back two hours later. By that time, diner was ready and the seven of them gathered at the kitchen. The hard-working girls dazed as they was the small feat in front of them.

"Sorry, everyone! I wanted to prepare something better, but messed with some ingredients and instead decided to only make curry, ramen, vegetables and soup." Makoto apolitically said.

"What are you talking about, Makoto?" Saki watched the food on the table. "This is more than enough."

"Alright, then… Let's eat in that case!"

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison and dug into the meal.

"Oh my… It's delicious!" Hinata commented as she took a bit from the rice-curry.

"My… You're exaggerating, Hinata-san." Makoto commented. "It's not that good compared to Father's cooking. I learned some recipes from him, but no matter how hard I try, it looks like I can't reach his level."

"But it sure is good!" Kana smiled. "It's good because you have your own style, as long as you put your feeling into it."

"If you say so, then…" the orange-haired girl's face turned slightly pink at these words. "… Thank you!"

They continued to eat for a while and then Kana and Makoto took care of the dishes. Once done, the five girls took the new girl at her new room. They slid the door open to reveal a rather spacious empty room.

"Thank you, everyone!" the high school girl said as she placed her bag on the room.

"By the way, do you have a futon, Mako-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! I brought one with me." She said and pulled a futon from her rather large bag before placing it on the middle of the room.

"Alright, how about we celebrate in that case?" Haruka said and took a bottle out of nowhere.

The others nodded and soon enough, the new room was filled with girly laugher and gossips while Haruka, Hinata, Yuuki and Yume were drinking some of the University student's special sake while Kana and Makoto just ate some ships.

They spent about fifteen minutes doing this small quiet party until the chief yelled at them and told them to go to sleep. They all agreed and went back into their respective room.

Makoto was now left alone in her new room. She turned the light off and took a glance at the window. She took her phone from her pocket and started writing a message.

" _Hello, Dad! I hope you're doing well. Today, I met lot of good people and it looks like I'm going to work at a newspaper delivery company. My coworkers are all funny and I feel like we are going to spend lot of good time together… Well… I just wanted to say hi and to say that I miss you. I hope you will be back soon."_

She pressed the 'send' button and watched as the phone lit up to show her the message was transmitted. She then placed a small framed picture of her father and herself near the futon. She smiled as she watched the smile of the little girl who was being shouldered by an orange-haired woman.

She let go of a sight. "Since that day when Father got into an accident, Mother started cheating on him. Father got desperate and became a Transgender. They divorced weeks later and I was forced to live with Mother. Years later, I got in contact once again with Father but learned that he has become a full woman by that time. I started living with him once again and left Mother. It all happened three years ago…"

Makoto was brought back into reality when her phone lit up and she read the new message.

" _Hey, Makoto! I am so happy you sent that message. I was so busy lately and couldn't message. I'm really sorry! By the way, I have to say being doctor for the army is hard task, but we do with what we have. I miss you as well! I promise to get back home before you graduate; most likely next year. I can't wait to go back to Japan so the two of us would be together again…"_

She turned her phone off and laid her back on the futon. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. She thought once again about the past. _'Father learned to be a Doctor, but after his Trans-gendering operation, the hospital he used to work at fired him and he had to work at the army. He left few months ago and I had to go back at Mother's place. There, I learned that she remarried another man. I knew he wasn't a bad person, but I would never accept anyone to take over Father's place. That was why I fled from their place… I wonder if they are looking for me actually…'_

Makoto finally felt her eyes weakening and her mind started to be lighter and soon fell asleep.

…

The next day, the girls at the company woke up earlier and the veterans went on their morning errand while the newbie and the chief had to stay to prepare the meal.

After Makoto was done preparing and the other girls weren't back yet, Saki decided to teach the new girl how to read the route note. Since the orange-haired girl was a fast learner, she easily remembered the technique.

"Alright, chief!"

"That's great in that case!" Saki smiled. "You will start your first delivery in the evening."

Not long after, the errand girls came back with a guest. The young girl was about Kana's height and had red hair. Both tsurime eyes looked at each other.

"A-ano… The name is Hoshizora Makoto!" the newbie introduced, unsure of what to say.

"This me is Kujiin Mika!" the small girl replied proudly.

' _How cute!'_ Makoto just smiled and let everyone to the kitchen.

They quickly ate and changed into their school uniform, except for Haruka who didn't have call until the afternoon. Makoto decided to walk with Kana and Mika because their school would be nearby.

"So, Mika-chan… You're a good friend of Kana-chan, right?"

"Of course!" the young Tsundere admitted.

"I see…" the taller girl's smile quickly switched into a grin. "Only friends… or perhaps more…"

Kana looked confusedly between the high school girl's mischievous facial expression and Mika's frustrated one.

They soon arrived at an intersection and waved goodbye with the two younger going to the middle school section while Makoto walked toward the high school zone.

…

The day passed without any incident. After classes ended, they all went home and got ready for the evening delivery. Makoto's heart was beating really fast since it would be her first time. Kana held her hand and gave a comforting smile. "It will be fine!"

That was enough to give the taller girl's confidence and mimicked the smile.

They both took one pile of newspaper and placed them on their respective bike. Even Kana decided to go on bike as a token of to support her junior-in-delivery. Fortunately for her, she has finally mastered the art of riding a bike.

They all departed at the same time and went their separate way. Makoto had some difficulties at first, but did her best and delivered the newspapers at their respective requester.

It took her longer than she expected though as she was only able to get back home by 20:00. "Sorry, everyone! It took me longer than expected."

All the other girls were already sitting around the table as Kana brought some rice and curry as diner.

"Don't worry about it!" Haruka reassured. "We all goofed out at our first delivery."

Fortunately, that was enough to give the newbie's confidence and she joined them for diner. They had few gossips about the other's first delivery. They laughed for a while and then went upstairs.

Makoto once again took a glance outside the window and took her phone.

" _Hey, Dad! I did my first delivery today. I think it went well. I have the feeling like I am one of them now. It somehow makes me feel really happy. There is a girl in my mind actually. She is somehow a little tomboy and lazy at times, but she is a great person that cheered me out a lot today. I can feel like something good is about to happen soon. Good night and have a nice dream!"_

Not long after, the phone lit up and the young girl quickly read the message.

" _I am glad to hear that! I hope to meet that girl when I come back. She must be a really nice person. So, she's your first crush right? I hope you do well and will gain her heart. I give you my blessing, my dear daughter. Anyway, good night and have a nice dream! Also, good luck for tomorrow. I can feel like something good is about to happen soon."_

Makoto smiled and shut her phone off. She then laid on the futon and closed her eyes. The image of her crush flashed in her mind and her face reddened. _'Hinata-san… What should I do about this crush?'_

Fortunately, she managed to get some hour of sleep until the morning delivery truck arrived and the six girls got ready for the morning delivery. They all took their share of newspaper and placed them on their respective bike.

After making sure everything was in order, they turned one last time at the chief and yelled; "We're off!" before riding their bike and went their separate ways.

 **[The end]**

 **Thank you if you happened to read this! I didn't really want to add an OC at first, but after a good hour of reflection, decided to add a many-faced girl into the story.**

 **Well, I am actually planning on writing a M-rated Kanamemo fic next year, so stay tunned if you are interested. It will be a Haruka x Kana x Mika threesome. I can't promise any date, but just stay tuned.**

 **So, if you have anything to add or any question, concern, critic; feel free to leave a review!**

 **Well… once again, I thank you, wish you an Happy New Year and see you next time!**


End file.
